Gotham’s Greatest Hero
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: This story takes place in the Arkham universe, this story also takes place after Arkham City but before Arkham Knight.


**Idea:** This story is about Batman and Catwoman's relationship, this story takes place in my version of the Arkham verse.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Crime Alley - 10:30pm_

It wasn't a particularly great night for Gotham's guardian. Bane had decided to team up with the likes of; The Riddler, Scarecrow and Joker, the dastardly villains had held viki vale, Nightwing and Robin captive.

It cost Bruce around two or three broken bones. But he managed to save them all on the anniversary of one truely horrifying night, the night that drove Bruce to become the Batman.

He glided down onto the stone cold concrete. Bruce walked over to the chalk outlines, where Thomas and Martha Wayne were both gunned down in a truely graphic fashion.

Bruce kneeled down as a sign of respect and as an acknowledgement of their memory. Bruce closed his eyes for a second, in that second he remembered what little time, he and his parents had together.

"I saved Tim, Dick and Viki today." Bruce gradually began to stand up, "I...I thought both of you would've liked to have known that."

Catwoman on her way to another jewellery store, noticed the batmobile parked next to an alley way. "What's the batmobile doing next to an alley way ?" Selina thought, as she made her way through the alley.

She stopped dead in her tracks, even though she could only see his cape and the back of his cowl. Seeing the Batman in person still scared harden criminals to they're very core.

His head slightly tilted downwards as he said, "I know you're there Selina." He turned around, revealing the Bat symbol. "Why are you here ?" Batman asked, jumping straight to the point as always.

"Well I was on my way to help a shopkeeper...improve his security system, when I saw the batmobile, I simply couldn't resist seeing my favourite dark and brooding hero." Batman turned around and walked on over towards the batmobile.

"Wait !" Selina said, as she grabbed his arm, and turned around to face him. "Why did you come to this place in particular?"

Bruce looked into her emerald green eyes, and sighed. "come with me." Selina was stunned that a man who hates criminals with a burning passion, would... a thief. Somewhere that wasn't Blackgate penitentiary, or even worst, the dreaded Arkham Asylum.

"So where are we going ?" Selina asked, while she walked over to the batmobile. "Home." Batman said, as he hopped in the driver's seat.

 _The Batcave - 10:45pm_

"Do you live here, all alone in a deep, dark cave surrounded by bats ?." Selina asked, as she walked around the cave. "You could certainly say that."Bruce said, as he removed his cowl, "This is a very nice place you have here Batman?."

Selina was speechless, she turned around only to find out that Batman was really Billionaire Bruce Wayne. "This ... this isn't real, I'm dreaming right ?." Selina said whilst trying to wrap her head around it.

"I ashore you, your not dreaming." Bruce said, whilst wondering how she'd react. "Out of all the people in the world who you could have trusted with this secret. Why me?" Selina asked, as she turned away whilst gently crossing her arms.

"I can't trust anyone" Bruce said as he put his cowl back on. "I can't trust nobody without inadvertently making them a target."

"Wait, so when I saw you in the alley earlier, what were you doing?." Selina asked, genuinely interested in what his response,

"I was paying my respects." Bruce said as he walked over to the elevator, "Selina you coming ?" Bruce asked, wondering what was going through her head.

"Sure." Selina said, as she enter the elevator.

 _Wayne Manor 11:00_

"Hey Bruce, why do you trust me of all people to keep your secret ?" Selina asked. Bruce turned to looked at Selina. "Because your a good person, as much as you'd suggest that your no hero, you genuinely care for people and you've saved me at least twice."

Selina let out a sly smile, "You know what, for a guy called The Dark Knight you sure seem to know how to cheer people up."

Bruce and Selina walked over to the living room, "Sir why is Catwoman is the Manor?." Alfred said, as he entered the living room. "I trust her Alfred" Bruce said in a surprisingly positive tone, "Oh I see" Alfred teased slightly.

"You guys do realise I'm here right ?." Selina said, "Bruce where is the bedroom ?.", " It's upstairs the third door to your right, I'll just take you there."

"Goodnight ms Kyle !" Alfred said, whilst brewing a cup of tea for himself, "Goodnight Alfred."

 _Bruce Wayne's Bedroom - 12:35pm_

"Here is the bedroom" Bruce said as he opened the the bedroom door. "Wait where are you gonna sleep ?." Selina asked before Bruce gave her a glaze that only Batman could truely pull off.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Bruce said before he shut the door, and headed towards the cave.

"It was Wayne this whole time, when he saved my sister from the Penguin and saved me from Two-Face in the court house." Selina said, whilst changing her clothes.

 _"How does he do it ?"_ Selina thought to herself. Once she'd changed out of her even attire, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it ?" Selina cried curiously, "It me Harley, I knocked out the butler on my way up here so no need to worry about him waking anytime soon."

Selina exited the bedroom whilst closing the door behind her. "What are you to here !" Selina exclaimed, "Me and Ivy he a plan involving Wayne" Harley said giddy we excitement.

"What type of plan ?" Selina asked, wondering what type of ethically questionable, crooked caper Harley and had concocted this time.

"I'll explain on the way, now come on we only have seconds before 'he' shows up." Harley said whilst frantically searching the area around her, Harley then grabbed Selina's hand as she made way out of the manor.

Harley opened the door and to her surprise, didn't she Batman, "Get into, the car Selina" Harley said as she entered the drivers seat.

Selina just stood there and gave Harley a glance. "Do you want to fight night ?" Harley shouted, Selina walked towards the car and lend on the outside of the passenger side door.

"I'm not going with you Harley" Selina said in a low pitched voice, "Fine I guess I'll go than!" Harley said as she started the car.

"Wait a minute !" Harley said slow concocting a theory in her head. "What is it now !?" Selina asked, "Why are you at Wayne Manor?"

"Umm?" Selina said whilst blushing and struggling to come up with an excuse, " Oh my god !" Harley said as her eyes widened and she drove off laughing.

"Wait it's not what you think !" Selina yelled out, but to no avail. "Damn it" Selina whispered to her as she headed back inside to check on Alfred.

She checked the main staircase in search for Alfred, or what was left of it after Harley made some...questionable improvements.

"Alfred!" She said in hopes the he would, "Ms...Kyle?" Alfred asked. "What did she do to you Alfred ?" Selina asked in response, "That's not important" Alfred said whilst trying to stand up.

"Let me help you" Selina said, as she watched Alfred struggling to stand. "No I... I can..." Alfred said before clasping onto the floor.

"That's it I'm taking you a hospital" Selina said grabbed Alfred, and threw his arm onto her shoulder. She walked Alfred out towards the garage door, were she noticed that the garage door was password protected.

"Damn it !" Selina said after failing to guess the password, "Martha...try Marth...ahhh" Alfred said before passing out. "Stay with me Alfred!" Selina said whilst opening the garage door.

Rushed towards the nearest car and gently placed Alfred in the backseat, "You gonna be fine Alfred" Selina said, as she started the car, and drove towards towards the nearest hospital.

 **Alright that was chapter 1, also there is most certainly some spelling errors and or punctuation errors. But anyway, I just hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of _Gotham's Greatest Hero._**


End file.
